


"It would have been a lot more romantic if you dethorned the rose before you put it in your mouth…" (Jamclom)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fills [9]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It would have been a lot more romantic if you dethorned the rose before you put it in your mouth…" (Jamclom)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts).



> Requested by **pinkalldaypinkallnight** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

Barclay blinks. He closes one eye, then the other, then blinks again.

He turns the photograph upside-down.

“Why?”

“Why what?” James sounds sulky. “You took underpants photos like that. It was sexy. I’m being sexy!”

“Are you wearing lipstick?” Tom asks, taking the glossy 8x10 from Barclay. “I -- I [reckon I’ve seen Nick Carter in this pose](http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/2013-10/enhanced/webdr06/22/17/enhanced-buzz-5975-1382477779-15.jpg).”

“It’s not lipstick, it’s… the lighting,” James snaps. He snatches back the picture and moves to hide it under a cushion. “Shut up. Wankers.”

“No, it was sexy,” Barclay says quickly. “I like you in your pants.”

“Out of them, too,” agrees Tom.


End file.
